Project Title: Pediatric Concussion Workshop 2. COR/Task Order PO: Toya C. Rogers National Institutes of Health, NINDS 6001 Executive Blvd. 3rd Floor, Room 3221 Bethesda, MD 20852 301-443-7566 3. Proposed Contractor: Competitive Task Order 4. Period of Performance: 08/15/2016 ? 02/15/2017 5. Special Approvals and Clearances: HHS Conference Request/Approval Form: Attached 6. Purpose of Contract: The purpose of this contract is to provide logistical support for activities associated with convening the Pediatric Concussion Workshop being held on October 13-14, 2016 in Bethesda, Maryland. The meeting will begin at approximately 8:00 am on October 13, 2016 and end at approximately 5:30 pm on October 14, 2016. 7. Background The Pediatric Concussion Workshop will bring together experts in the field of pediatric concussion who will present their most recent findings and participate in break-out group discussions. The purpose of the workshop is to (1) identify gaps in our knowledge about pediatric concussion that need to be filled, (2) provide answers regarding risks associated with pediatric concussion for parents and the general public, (3) identify populations and study designs that will prove most feasible for addressing knowledge gaps, and (4) identify high priority areas of research. 8. Section 508 Requirements This language is applicable to Statements of Work (SOW) or Performance Work Statements (PWS) generated by the Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) that require a contractor or consultant to (1) produce content in any format that could be placed on a Department-owned or Department-funded Web site; or (2) write, create or produce any communications materials intended for public or internal use; to include reports, documents, charts, posters, presentations (such as Microsoft PowerPoint) or video material that could be placed on a Department-owned or Department-funded Web site. Section 508 of the Rehabilitation Act of 1973 (29 U.S.C. 794d) requires Federal agencies to purchase electronic and information technologies (EIT) that meet specific accessibility standards. This law helps to ensure that federal employees with disabilities have access to, and use of, the information and data they need to do their jobs. Furthermore, this law ensures that members of the public with disabilities have the ability to access government information and services. There are three regulations addressing the requirements detailed in Section 508. The Section 508 technical and functional standards are codified at 36 CFR Part 1194 and may be accessed through the Access Board?s Web site at http://www.access-board.gov The second regulation issued to implement Section 508 is the Federal Acquisition Regulation (FAR). FAR Part 39.2 requires that agency acquisitions of Electronic and Information Technology (EIT) comply with the Access Board?s standards. The entire FAR is found at Chapter 1 of the Code of Federal Register (CFR) Title 48, located at http://www.acquisition.gov. The FAR rule implementing Section 508 can be found at http://www.section508.gov. The third applicable regulation is the HHS Acquisition Regulation (HHSAR). 9. Public Affairs Clearances Any printing product produced under this contract shall be submitted by the Project Officer to the Assistant Secretary for Public Affairs (ASPA) office for clearance using form HHS-615 (to be completed by contractor). 10. Government Furnished Information: The Government will furnish information necessary to fulfill this contract, such as source data and all necessary specifications for databases covered under this activity as well as the necessary information pertaining to the meeting website as described below. 11. Government Furnished Property: N/A 12. Rights in Data: The Government retains all rights to all data and reports compiled as a result of this task order. Information furnished to or generated by the Contractor in the performance of this task order shall NOT be released to the public by the Contractor without the prior approval of the task order project monitor. 13. Deliverables and Delivery Schedule: See page 5 Tasks Task 1: Pediatric Concussion Workshop Task 1.1 Meetings with the Contractor The contractor shall meet with the Contracting Officer?s Representative (COR), Project Officer (PO) and the Project Monitor (PM) within five (5) working days after issuance of the Task Order. In addition to bi-weekly updates (via conference call), a mid-project review meeting will also be held with the contractor. four weeks before the Workshop is held, meetings will begin on a weekly basis. Task 1.2 Facilities and Space Logistics For the Pediatric Concussion Workshop the number of expected attendees is 120 people. The meeting will be held in Bethesda, MD. Task 1.3 Making Arrangements for Sponsored Travel Participants The contractor shall make travel arrangements for all sponsored participants. Up to twenty two (22) sponsored participants are expected to attend the meeting. The contractor will pay for airfare, lodging, transportation and per diem for all sponsored participants. Airline fares shall be economy or coach class in accordance with Government travel regulations. The contractor will review itineraries for accuracy and will follow up with changes as required. Subtask 1.3a Hotel Room Block: A block of 132 hotel rooms has already been reserved for the nights of October 12-14, 2016 (60 rooms October 12, 60 rooms October 13 and 12 rooms October 14). The hotel reservation block will end on Wednesday, September 14, 2016 so attendee reservations must be made by that date. The room rate is $222.00/night plus 13% tax. The Contractor will be responsible for contacting the hotel and transferring existing room block to a sponsored attendee rooming list. The Contractor shall notify sponsored travelers of the room block and reservation cut-off date so that they may guarantee their reservation with a credit card. The Contractor will monitor the room block to ensure that all required reservations are made and guaranteed prior to the cut ?off date of September 14, 2016. Subtask 1.3b Sponsored Travel Arrangements: The Task Order PM or COR shall submit a list of sponsored participants who will require travel and hotel accommodations to the Contractor. The number of sponsored participants is estimated to be about 22 people. The sponsored participants are from the U.S. and Canada (1 local, 10 east coast, 4 midwest, 4 west coast and 3 Canadian). Subtask 1.3c Sponsored Traveler Reimbursement: The Contractor shall identify and use a mechanism to facilitate the timely reimbursements of permitted travel, lodging and per diem costs to sponsored travel participants. Deliverables Due Date Orientation Meeting 5 working days after award Work plan with timeline and deliverable dates 10 working days after award Project status call/in person meeting Bi-weekly Meeting sponsored participants? travel arrangements 3 days after receipt of attendance confirmation